


Hidden wings

by Otaku_no_Uta



Series: Haikyuu!! Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Confessions, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, cheesy ending, i can't tag, like seriously???, nor write a summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_no_Uta/pseuds/Otaku_no_Uta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi has known that Sawamura Daichi is his soulmate since their first year at Karasuno. However, with Suga unsure of his own feelings, and later on extremly worried about the fact that his best friend is his soulmate, doesn't make things easy for them. And Daichis well hidden soulmark doesn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden wings

It wasn’t until his third year when the jokes of mom and dad of the team started that he once again thought about the small white wings that he’d noticed behind Daichis right ear during their first year of high school. A pair of wings so small and out of sight that it wouldn’t surprise him if the captain still hadn’t noticed them. These small wings however were now Sugawara Koushis biggest concern. 

He had known about the matching pair of black wings under his collarbone for as long as he had known about the white pair behind his captains ear. Suga hadn’t really been sure what to think about the fact that his best friend was his soulmate and therefor just put all of those thoughts to the side. It made the whole situation a lot easier. That was until the mom and dad joke started and with that Suga realizing his feelings about the fact that he and Daichi are soulmates. 

It had been almost three years since Suga found out that they indeed are soulmates. Three years of ignoring that fact but also, three years of slowly realizing that it might not be that bad to have Daichi as his soulmate. More exactly, three years of slowly realising that he is in fact head over heels in love with Sawamura Daichi. 

To just confront him about it is an option but Suga knows way too many friends-turned-soulmates whose relationship got destroyed by taking it to fast or just wanting different things.   
‘What if it’s too soon?’ ‘What if he just wants to remain friends?’ ‘Does he even know about his own soulmate mark?’ ‘He probably would have said something if he had, right?’ ‘He already knows about mine after seeing it while changing in the clubroom.’ ‘Or maybe he hasn’t seen mine and is still looking for his one true match.’ ‘Maybe he doesn’t care about soulmates and wants to find love on his own.’ The questions and ‘what ifs’ keep spinning in Sugas head, leaving him exhausted each and every day.

It’s just the end of another exhausting day. The whole team is in the clubroom, getting ready to head home. Sugas head is spinning with questions just like every other day and the typical clubroom talk have long ago been turned into background noise. That is until he is halfway dressed and the words ‘soulmate’ and ‘mark’ slips through his filter. The subject has now changed into soulmate marks or more exactly where everyone has their mark. Suga lets his eyes sweep over the ongoing commotion and notice a hardly visible frown on Daichis face. 

“Come on Tsukishima-kun! At least tell us where it is!” Tanakas voice is loud as he tries and fails to make to first year talk. Tsukishima just gives him an annoyed look and turns away only to almost walk into Nishinoya who looks at him with curious eyes and a devilish smirk on his face.

“Maybe he doesn’t have a mark and just don’t want us to know” This comment gives them a reaction but not only from Tsukishima. Suga can, in the corner of his eye, see the frown on Daichis face deepen and his fist clenching. ‘He doesn’t know about the mark behind his ear, does he?’ The realization isn’t shocking, Suga always thought that Daichis actions were a bit of when the subject came up, making it seem like he tried to avoid it. But the current look on Daichis face gives Suga a sense of guilt and he makes a quick decision as the first and second years heads out with Asahi close behind. He has to tell Daichi. 

The clubroom is soon locked up and they are soon heading after the others, following their usual routine in silence. It isn’t like their usual calm and comfortable silence and all Suga wants to do is break it. So he does. 

“What’s wrong? You’re unusually quiet.” He might not be a mind reader but he knows that something is wrong and even if he already got a hum of what it is, it’s safer to ask.

“It’s nothing really.” The strained smile on Daichis face is the obvious proof of his lie even if it really isn’t an unexpected answer. Daichi wasn’t usually a talkative person when it comes to his concerns. He usually held it all in, trying to deal with it by himself. Suga gave him a serious look before letting out a sigh.

“I know you better than that Daichi and I know that the conversation from the clubroom is the cause of it so spill it out.” Daichi just stared at Suga before taking a deep breath and letting out a small laugh. 

“I really can’t hide anything from you, can I?” A small smile could be seen on Daichis face, the frown however was still present. Suga gave Daichi a worried smile.

“You really need to stop keeping all of your concerns bundled up. It will break you one day you know.” Daichi let out another laugh.

“Like you’re the one to tell me, don’t think I haven’t noticed that you do the same.” Suga just stares at him in surprise. ‘He actually noticed.’ He shakes his head to snap out his daze and gives Daichi a serious look which quickly turns into a small pout.

“Don’t go off topic! We are talking about your problems, not mine!” Daichi stops walking and another laugh slips past his lips, visibly in a better mood than at the start of their conversation.   
“Alright, alright. But if I talk, you talk. Do we have a deal?” he says, holding out his pinkie to Suga to seal the deal. Suga hesitates for a moment. He had already predicted that this would happen, their problems were linked after all. But was he really ready to put their friendship on the line? It would have to come sooner or later but he would have never imagined that it would come this soon. Snapping out of his thoughts and reaching his hand out to link their pinkies together while giving Daichi a bright smile as he gives him an answer.

“Deal” They just stay there for a moment, staring at each other with small smiles on their lips and linked pinkies. As on a que they snap out of their daze and drop their hands to their sides as they fidget awkwardly side by side. 

“So, should we head over to my place or are we just gonna’ stand here and talk?” Sugas question seems to catch Daichi of guard but he soon lets out another one of his wonderful laughs.

“I don’t know about you but I don’t really want the whole world to know about my problems so definitely your place.” Suga gives a small nod and they are soon on their way to his place.

They walk in a comfortable silence during the short walk to Sugas house. They however take their time on the way, enjoying the calm late summer evening with its nice refreshing breeze. They reach Sugas house way too soon for Sugas taste and it doesn’t take long after they step inside to say a quick hello to Sugas mother, bring some refreshments up to Sugas room and sit down on each side of his bed.  
A strained silence spreads over the room as they both fidget with nerves, playing with their hands. Both of them too nervous to actually start a conversation. They know that they have to break the silence sooner or later but they hope for just a bit more time to gather their thoughts. In the end, Daichi breaks the silence with a wavering voice.

“I-is it weird?” Suga looks up from his hands, a questioning look on his face as he looks at Daichi. “I-I mean is it weird to not have a mark? You see, everyone talks about it with a special glint in their eyes that I sometimes get jealous.” He clenches his fists as his voice gets more and more strained. It’s easy to see that his belief that he lacks a mark has been bugging him and this only makes the guilt in Suga grow stronger. The fact that his selfish actions have put his best friend and soulmate in such a state is unacceptable. He takes a deep breath, gathering courage as he reaches out a hand and places it against Daichis right ear. 

“I’m sorry” They are the only words who can leave his mouth as Daichi looks at him with a stunned gaze. “I’m sorry for not telling you.” Daichi looks more confused than he had ever done before. 

“What do you mean?” The confusion is clear in his voice as well. “What is it that you are not telling me?” Suga takes another deep breath. ‘Here goes.’

“It’s behind your right ear.” Daichi looks even more confused for a moment before realization is dawning and his eyes widen. “It’s a pair of wings. Small, white wings well-hidden from sight behind your ear and most of your hair.” Suga looks away, starting to retract his hand, clenching his fist.

“For how long?” Daichis voice is stern and dark and Suga can feel his gaze burn on his skin, trying to catch Sugas eyes. “For how long have you known about my mark Suga?” You don’t need to be a genius to know that Daichi is angry which doesn’t help Suga feel any better. “Sugawara!” Suga lets out a breath.

“Since half way through our first year.” His voice is barely a whisper and his hands have never been more interesting in his life. “I’m sorry” He can feel Daichi shift on the bed.  
“You couldn’t have known that I didn’t know about it. I mean, what idiot doesn’t know about their own sou-.”

“But I did know!” Daichi just stares at him in shock. “I knew that you didn’t know about your mark. Or not exactly knew it was more like, like a feeling.”

“Suga”

“The way you always seemed to avoid the subject and stuff like that gave me that feeling and I should have said something earlier but I didn’t and”

“Suga.”

“And I’m so so sorry because you had all the right to know about it because it’s your mark and I still didn’t tell you because I’m a horrible horrible friend who only thinks about myself and my own feelings and does everything to make sure that our friendship doesn’t change or that you wouldn’t hate me but now you are going to hate me because I hid the fact that I knew about your mark and who your soulmate is and I am so so so-“

“Koushi!” Daichis voice echoes through the room and Suga stops talking. “Look at me” Suga hesitates before slowly looking up at Daichi. Those dark brown eyes that had such a sad look earlier in the evening were now much brighter and clearer, so full of joy and amusement. “Now calm down. Take a deep breath.” They just sit there, letting the now calm atmosphere surround them as Suga takes some deep breathes, trying to calm down. “Better?” Suga nods and Daichi gives him a bright smile. “Good. Now, first of all, you are and will always be my best friend no matter what. Two, I could never hate you. Three, you are not selfish for valuing our friendship and finally four.” He takes a small pause. “How could you know who my soulmate is from only seeing my mark?” His question caught Suga of guard. ‘Did I really say that I know who his soulmate is?’ “And before you deny it, yes you admitted that you know who my soulmate is at the end of your little ramble.” Suga lets out another breath gathering courage before he straitens his back and pulls down the collar of his shirt and stretches his neck to give Daichi a better view of his mark. Daichi just stares with wide eyes and a gaping mouth at the dark wings under Sugas collarbone.

The silence is back and Daichis intense stare makes Suga blush. Neither of them can utter a word but they have to break the silence sometime. Suga slowly lets go of his shirt. Withdrawing his hand and starts gnawing on his lips. Daichi just stares at him, mouth hanging open as he tries to say something.

“Does it really look like that one? I-I mean the mark behind my ear.” Suga nods, too nervous to look Daichi in the eyes. They both know what it means to have marks of identical shape. “So that’s what you meant when you said that you didn’t want anything to change.” Daichi trails of at the end, staring at an abandoned book in the other corner of the room, refusing to look at Suga.   
“I was afraid” Suga admits. “I didn’t know how to feel about it so I just chose to forget about it but recently, when the mom and dad jokes started, I realized that my opinion had changed. That I wanted you to know but…”

“But you were still too afraid to tell me.” Daichi understood. The fact that they are soulmates still hung in the air. Still unsaid but there isn’t any need to say it. Daichi however had another thought. “What were you so afraid of?” Suga looks up, right into Daichis eyes. “You know you can tell me, right?” They are sitting much closer than at the beginning of their conversation, knees bumping together as they nudge around on the bed. All of those thoughts that had spun around in Sugas head for weeks were finally starting to calm down. ‘I guess it’s now or never.’ Suga rested his forehead against Daichis chest, his shaking hands clutching at Daichis shirt and a small smile showing on his lips as he lets out a breath.

“I didn’t want to lose you.” Daichi is quiet, letting Suga speak his mind as he lets his arms softly rest around the shorter boy. “We both know about those people that turned out to be soulmates but wanted different things out of the relationship and therefore drifted apart.” Suga takes a deep breath before he speaks again. “I didn’t want that to be us so I tried to forget about it but then I actually wanted you to know and I wanted you to feel the same bu-“ Daichi tightened his hold around Suga, pressing him closer to his chest.

“You really need to stop keeping all of your concerns bundled up. It will break you one day you know.” Suga lets out a small laugh at Daichis use of his own words from earlier that evening. The built up guilt slowly slips out of Sugas body as he melts into Daichis arms. They sit there in each others arms, just taking in the moment as they both relax in the presence of the other but there is still something that hasn’t been said yet. Something that Suga thinks needs to be said. ‘There is no going back now.’ Suga lets go of Daichi and sits up again, catching a glimpse of disappointment on Daichis face which he answers with a bright smile. 

“I like you, Daichi” He knows that he doesn’t need to worry as he utter those words. The overjoyed look on Daichis face is the only answer he needs. They sit there face to face, surrounded by a wonderful joyful feeling and before Suga can react so is he once again pressed against Daichis chest. A warm embrace which he answers as Daichi presses his lips to Sugas forehead.

They woke up like that the next morning, in each others arms with blushing faces and shy smiles. They get ready, eat breakfast and then leave for school together. They walk a little closer than usual with their hands brushing together. Both of them too shy to actually take the others hand. They go on with their day, no one noticing anything different about them. No one noticing the small glances and shy smiles they throw each other across the room. There is a difference but it goes unnoticed by all, even the rest of the team.

There is once again time to get ready to head home from practise and the topic is once again soulmates. And Nishinoya and Tanaka are once again trying to pry some information from their teammates.   
“Come on Tsukishima! You can’t hide it forever!” Tanaka is not letting go of the conversation from the previous day and neither is Nishinoya. He is jumping around Tsukishima trying to get some information out of him.

“Can you just stop bugging me already!? I’m not going to tell you anything about my mark so you can just go and bug someone else already.” The troublesome second years finally seem to give in and head of to find their next target who just happened to be their captain, who answers them even before they can open their mouths.  
“Behind my right ear” That’s the only thing he says before he sneaks a quick glance at Suga. “Now if you’re all done-“

“Can we see it?!” Nishinoya was not ready to let go of the conversation just yet, trying to peak behind Daichis ear. Daichi just gives him his typical captain glare and they are all soon outside the clubroom, waiting for their captain to lock up so they can go and get meat buns. Nishinoya and Tanaka are still trying to get a glint of their captains mark but to no avail. 

“Everyone ready to go?” They all nodded and began walking towards the school gates and down the hill to the small convene store to get their meat buns. Daichi reaches out his hand to Suga as they begin walking and they are soon walking down the hill behind their teammates with linked hands and small smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo~  
> So you got another cheesy ending, I guess you'll get a lot more of those from me xP  
> Comments exist so let me know what you thought of my first attempt to write Daisuga （≧∇≦）  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it ^3^


End file.
